


Mirrornet Chaos

by mitten_ss



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Group chat, M/M, Swearing, group chat au, possible crossover??, yeah idek what i’m doing with this so just enjoy i guess hdhdbdb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitten_ss/pseuds/mitten_ss
Summary: a groupchat between the students of ever after high! some of these convos will be inspired by some ive had with my friends because we’re just so funny yknow like don’t tell anyone but we basically invented comedy <3 i’ll probably eventually run out of ideas for this but hey it’ll be fun while it lasts :)key:0rbit - ravenPinkLady - appleteacup - maddierose_water - briarella.shoes - ashlynncinnam0n - cedarmittens - cerisesoftcurls - blondiecxte.pid - cupidth0rn.belle - faybellescissorluv - poppyt4ngled - hollyh0nkers - duchesskittenn_ - kittyschewpid.hearts - lizziebarkwoof - ramonabunnybubbles - bunnycant.tiemyfreakingshoes - crystalon_pointe - justinewhyamiyelling - sparroweggyfart - humphreydudewithanaxe - huntercatboy_dex - dexterfelldownahole - alistairfr0gboy - hopperch4rming - daringprettyknight - darlingpixiee.dust - farrahbellarosa._ - rosabella
Relationships: Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman, Briar Beauty/Faybelle Thorn, C.A. Cupid/Blondie Lockes, Cerise Hood/Cedar Wood, Darling Charming/Apple White, Dexter Charming/Hopper Croakington II, Kitty Cheshire/Lizzie Hearts, Madeline "Maddie" Hatter/Raven Queen, Poppy O'Hair/Duchess Swan, Ramona Badwolf/Justine Dancer, Rosabella Beauty/Daring Charming
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter yayyyy
> 
> their names may change throughout the series so just pay attention to that :) i’ll make it obvious who is who to avoid any confusion!
> 
> enjoy! <3

**You** **have been added to “wonderful people”.**

 **teacup** \- greetings

 **0rbit** \- hey

 **teacup** \- cheese and crackers..where is everyone else!!

 **0rbit** \- :( are u not happy to see me?

 **teacup** \- of course i am silly!! @everyone HELLO!!!

 **rose_water** \- why my phone vibrtign

 **rose_water** \- OH HEY

 **PinkLady** \- Vibrating** <3

 **rose_water** \- hwat no

 **rose_water** \- i mean what no 

**PinkLady** \- Pay attention to Professor Rumplestiltskin!

 **teacup** \- ohh that’s right u guys have class 

**ella.shoes** \- pls i thought this was people messaging me about ordering shoes 

**ella.shoes changed their name to ‘stinky’.**

**0rbit** \- oh wait we can do that?

**0rbit changed their name to ‘popeyes chicken sandwich’**

**stinky** \- PLEASHEHDJ

 **popeyes chicken sandwich** \- is this too long

 **popeyes chicken sandwich** \- wait why stinky?

 **stinky** \- cuz feet

 **popeyes chicken sandwich** \- LOL one sec

**popeyes chicken sandwich changed dudewithanaxe’s name to ‘feet’**

**stinky** \- GIRL-

 **feet** \- what in the devils armpit

 **popeyes chicken sandwich** \- NOOOJDJEBEUD

**popeyes chicken sandwich changed their name to ‘monky’**

**monky** \- wait no i spelled that wrong

 **monky** \- ELP I CANT CHANGE IT BACK

 **feet** \- ELP

 **monky** \- HUSH FEET

 **PinkLady** \- Guys! Stop messaging and do your work!

 **mittens** \- what’s the fuckign situationn 

**monky** \- CERISE MY MAN

 **mittens** \- RAVEN BELOVED

 **teacup** \- hi i’m back wha hapan 

**cinnam0n** \- hello!

 **teacup** \- salutations cedar 

**cinnam0n** \- i’m supposed to be in woodshop rn but i ran away cuz sparrow threatened to make me into a chair 

**mittens** \- PLSJDJD WHAT

 **mittens** \- @whyamiyelling HELLO???

 **whyamiyelling** \- stfu i am carving wood

**mittens changed whyamiyelling’s name to ‘ed sheeran’.**

**ed sheeran** \- cerise i’m- 

**mittens** \- in love wit da shape of u

 **ed sheeran** \- STOP

 **schewpid.hearts** \- sparrow if u don’t get back to work helping me with this music box it’ll be off with your dick

 **cinnam0n** \- lizzie he’s busy tormenting me

 **ed sheeran** \- no i am carving wood 

**cinnam0n** \- THATS MY ARM YOU BOOB

 **ed sheeran** \- like i said i am carving wood

 **rose_water** \- i jsut saw cerise sprinting down the hall towards the woodshop classroom what the hex did u do

 **schewpid.hearts** \- oh wow she broke the door down

 **schewpid.hearts** \- and she is growling- what in the horse girl is this 

**monky** \- haha wdym are u saying u guys don’t growl

 **teacup** \- you guys growl here too? i thought it was only a wonderland thing!

 **schewpid.hearts** \- its not a wonderland thing maddie 

**teacup** \- how do you know that?

 **schewpid.hearts** \- idk maybe it’s because my mother is the queen 

**teacup** \- i’m sure i’ve heard the queen of hearts growl before 

**0rbit changed schewpid.hearts’ name to ‘british’**

**british** \- i’m about to beat this bitch up

 **monky** \- half expected u to say off with your head 

**british** \- OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!

 **monky** \- there it is

 **monky** \- why do i hear footsteps

 **rose_water** \- girl run

 **monky** \- no please oh my god

 **monky** \- oh my fuckign god

 **rose_water** \- raven it’s been a while are u ok?

 **ed sheeran** \- cerise broke my nose 

**mittens** \- i broke his nose

 **rose_water** \- any of u know what happened to raven 

**british** \- i shoved a golf club up her bum hole 

**rose_water** \- BUM HOLE

 **mittens** \- i’m crying so fucking hard u don’t even understand 

**cinnam0n** \- wait noo why?? 

**mittens** \- of laughter cedar 

**cinnam0n** \- ohhh okie dokie :))

 **monky** \- no u didn’t u just screamed at me and threatened to shove a lamp up my uh- bottom

 **british** \- which i will do if u don’t stfu

**british changed their name to ‘schewpid’.**


	2. daring hate group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> key:  
> 0rbit - raven  
> PinkLady - apple  
> teacup - maddie  
> rose_water - briar  
> ella.shoes - ashlynn  
> cinnam0n - cedar  
> mittens - cerise  
> softcurls - blondie  
> cxte.pid - cupid  
> th0rn.belle - faybelle  
> scissorluv - poppy  
> t4ngled - holly  
> h0nkers - duchess  
> kittenn_ - kitty  
> schewpid.hearts - lizzie  
> barkwoof - ramona  
> bunnybubbles - bunny  
> cant.tiemyfreakingshoes - crystal  
> on_pointe - justine  
> whyamiyelling - sparrow  
> eggyfart - humphrey  
> dudewithanaxe - hunter  
> catboy_dex - dexter  
> felldownahole - alistair  
> fr0gboy - hopper  
> ch4rming - daring  
> prettyknight - darling  
> pixiee.dust - farrah  
> bellarosa._ - rosabella

**prettyknight changed the group name to ‘daring hate group’**

**catboy_dex** \- uh oh, why do we hate daring?

 **prettyknight** \- he’s dead to me

 **catboy_dex** \- i need more context

 **scissorluv** \- @ch4rming why is darling mad at you?

**ch4rming changed their name to ‘sexy man’.**

**scissorluv** \- we know you’re here daring

 **sexy man** \- i don’t know ??

 **prettyknight** \- yes u do! 

**PinkLady** \- It’s a strong word, Darling, but I really hate your brother.

 **scissorluv** \- oh i see so it’s not just darling who he’s pissed off 

**catboy_dex** \- apple language!!

 **PinkLady** \- Stop it, Dexter!

 **PinkLady** \- Also, what’s a catboy?

**catboy_dex changed PinkLady’s name to ‘boomer’.**

**boomer** \- I’m confused! 

**prettyknight** \- dex stop

 **softcurls** \- darlinggg why are you and apple mad at daring??

 **softcurls** \- if u won’t answer i’ll just keep asking!

 **sexy man** \- i walked in on them smooching

 **catboy_dex** \- NO FREAKING WAY I THOUGHT APPLE WAS STRAIGHT

 **prettyknight** \- DARING WHAT THE HEX

 **sexy man** \- well we were eventually going to have to tell them, you know how blondie doesn’t give up

 **prettyknight** \- shit

 **prettyknight** \- blondie if i find any trace of this information on your mirror cast i will skewer you with my sword like a fucking kebab do i make myself clear 

**softcurls** \- help

 **boomer** \- Oh no..

 **boomer** \- No one is skewering anyone! Blondie just cancel your broadcast and edit whatever you put about me and Darling out, also what’s a boomer?

 **prettyknight** \- an old person

 **boomer** \- Eww!

**boomer changed their name to ‘Blossom’.**

**stinky** \- apple i thought u were the type to say all lives matter no lie

 **Blossom** \- Do you guys seriously think that?! 

**feet** \- yeahh kinda

 **Blossom** \- :( That’s not nice.

**Blossom has left the chat.**

**prettyknight** \- guys wtf

 **teacup** \- good morning!

 **stinky** \- maddie, lovely it’s 8pm

 **teacup** \- ohh i see! i could have sworn opposite day was next month..

 **kittenn_** \- mads ily to death but god pls stop walking around on ur hands it’s making me feel nauseous how much blood is rushing to ur head 

**kittenn_** \- also what are you talking about opposite day was last month

 **kittenn_** \- good grimm she passed out

 **scissorluv** \- okay that was weird, even for maddie

 **stinky** \- yeah i was just gonna say that, did someone put laxatives in the tea or something 

**scissorluv** \- ashlynn laxatives make u shit wtf are u on about 

**stinky** \- really? damn i thought they were drugs 

**rose_water** \- that would fuckign explain the smell

 **kittenn_** \- not even gonna lie to yall i think she died 

**monky** \- hey

 **kittenn_** \- nevermind 

**teacup** \- evening raven!

 **stinky** \- oh?

**monky changed their name to ‘red onion’**

**red onion** \- hey maddieee

 **feet** \- sorry but what in the name of fuck just happened 

**kittenn_** \- gonna assume it was weed judging by the smell coming from the bathroom 

**red onion** \- not again please

 **red onion** \- hold on just reading through previous messages- darling and apple were and i quote: ‘smooching’?

 **prettyknight** \- can we all agree never to use the word smooching again

**red onion changed the group name to ‘smooching’**

**red onion added PinkLady.**

**PinkLady** \- Oh hex.

 **red onion** \- apple you sneaky homosexual 

**PinkLady** \- I don’t like the group name!

 **red onion** \- tough nuts 

**PinkLady** \- Why is your name red onion?

 **red onion** \- idk i’m just trying to think of purple things 

**red onion** \- hey wait no changing the subject!

 **PinkLady** \- Darn!

 **prettyknight** \- oh hey apple 

**PinkLady** \- Hello! <3

 **teacup** \- guys i don’t feel so wonderful

 **kittenn_** \- that’ll be the weed

 **teacup** \- oh kettles i thought those were tea leaves! 

**prettyknight** \- :)

 **kittenn_** \- huh

 **red onion** \- darling

 **red onion** \- DARLING

 **prettyknight** \- what omg

 **red onion** \- you’ve been staring at apple for like 10 minutes are u good??

 **prettyknight** \- what yeah i’m good thanks 

**PinkLady** \- Darling can you concentrate on the project please? 

**prettyknight** \- yeah yeah ofc

 **sexy man** \- dibs on being the flower girl at their wedding 

**rose_water** \- gosh darn it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are really fun to write so you can expect to see regular updates, if i don’t post for a week i’m probably not dead just unmotivated but i doubt it’ll be hard to update because it doesn’t involve any complicated writing it’s just me talking to myself :)


	3. faybelle supremacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> key:  
> 0rbit - raven  
> PinkLady - apple  
> teacup - maddie  
> rose_water - briar  
> ella.shoes - ashlynn  
> cinnam0n - cedar  
> mittens - cerise  
> softcurls - blondie  
> cxte.pid - cupid  
> th0rn.belle - faybelle  
> scissorluv - poppy  
> t4ngled - holly  
> h0nkers - duchess  
> kittenn_ - kitty  
> schewpid.hearts - lizzie  
> barkwoof - ramona  
> bunnybubbles - bunny  
> cant.tiemyfreakingshoes - crystal  
> on_pointe - justine  
> whyamiyelling - sparrow  
> eggyfart - humphrey  
> dudewithanaxe - hunter  
> catboy_dex - dexter  
> felldownahole - alistair  
> fr0gboy - hopper  
> ch4rming - daring  
> prettyknight - darling  
> pixiee.dust - farrah  
> bellarosa._ - rosabella

**th0rne.belle changed the group name to ‘faybelle supremacy’.**

**schewpid** \- uh

**th0rne.belle changed their name to ‘gaybelle’.**

**gaybelle** \- hey

 **schewpid** \- hello

 **gaybelle** \- sorry i’m late i had my phone taken off me 

**barkwoof** \- by who?

 **gaybelle** \- professor rumplestiltskin

**gaybelle changed barkwoof’s name to ‘dog’.**

**dog** \- i’ll rip your head off 

**gaybelle** \- aww 

**mittens** \- what up :)

 **dog** \- ewwwww

 **mittens** \- you smell like meat loaf dont chat with me bitch

 **dog** \- surprised u don’t smell of it too considering the amount of meat you were wolfing down in the castleteria yesterday

 **mittens** \- i need a high protein diet for running! 

**gaybelle** \- i think cerise is a furry she growled at sparrow yesterday 

**mittens** \- ed sheeran was pissing me off 

**gaybelle** \- what did eddie do? 

**mittens** \- he tried to turn cedar into a chair 

**ed sheeran** \- i drew a penis on her arm in permanent marker

 **gaybelle** \- omg ouch wtf

 **cinnam0n** \- i’m made of wood faybelle, it didn’t hurt! 

**mittens** \- still you’re going to have a penis in your arm for the rest of ur life 

**cinnam0n** \- nah don’t worry my dad fixed it 

**ed sheeran** \- nooo my art work :(

 **mittens** \- piss off sparrow 

**rose_water** \- oh faybelle is here i see

 **gaybelle** \- sorry i’m busy laughing over how sparrow legit drew a penis on cedar 

**gaybelle** \- hey briar ;)

 **rose_water** \- shut up 

**dog** \- ooh briar chilll

 **softcurls** \- guys help if you see apple or darling or god forbid both of them tell them i’m dead 

**mittens** \- why what happened? 

**softcurls** \- just don’t watch my latest mirror cast pls 

**cxte.pid** \- DARLING AND APPLE KISSED??

 **softcurls** \- OH FUCK

 **cxte.pid** \- COME BACK OMG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah faybelle is cool asf


	4. what in the world of ever after?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaos in the ever after gc as apple and darling’s secret is exposed on blondie’s mirror cast...headmaster grimm takes control.
> 
> definitely not because the usernames were confusing me ;)

**Milton Grimm has entered the chat.**

**Milton reset names.**

**Milton has changed the group subject to - “Ever After Discussions.”**

**grimm** \- Hello everyone. 

**faybelle** \- what in the world 

**raven** \- what?? who even added u 

**cupid** \- umm hey

 **briar** \- who

 **ashlynn** \- oh 

**grimm** \- It has come to my attention that students are using the school mirrorapp to make groupchats. Having access to this app to communicate with classmates is a privilege, you will use it sensibly without causing petty drama and arguments. This chat will be supervised by Baba Yaga and I. 

**Baba Yaga has entered the chat.**

**yaga** \- Good morning, rodents!

 **maddie** \- yayy!! everyone’s here! ^-^

 **lizzie** \- why is my mirror phone making such a ruckus!! i demand to know immediately!

 **darling** \- well this is ridiculous

 **dexter** \- ^^

 **daring** \- ayo who wanna see my mussels

 **daring** \- OH nevermind i’m gna go blind somebody or something 

**cedar** \- this is so stupid. it’s like we can’t have anywhere to be ourselves anymore, we’re trapped in this bubble forced to follow a path we didn’t choose. i’m so tired of this!

 **duchess** \- oh get over it, puppet. don’t you want to become a real girl? at least you have a happily ever after.

 **cerise** \- no but cedar is right- we have no where to be stupid and have fun with each other anymore. we can’t be ourselves if our every move is being watched by faculty. it’s weird, duchess. i thought you out of anyone would love to write ur own destiny.

 **ed sheeran** \- damn us hoods are so smart, that’s my cousin yk ;)

 **holly** \- AHAHAH SPARROW UR NAME

 **ed sheeran** \- what in the farts why didn’t my name change this is so disrespectful.

**Milton Grimm renamed ed sheeran.**

**poppy** \- PLEASEHEHEHDHFB

 **grimm** \- There. I don’t want to hear any nonsense from any of you, none of you are going to be writing your own destiny and that’s final. 

**grimm has gone offline.**

**yaga** \- finally omfg- 

**raven** \- wait what LMAO- who does he even think he is pls, like what’s gna happen to us if we don’t sign it? is he gna cry? poor diddums :((

 **apple** \- Hello! What’s all this?

 **yaga** \- scroll up.

 **apple** \- Oh, Baba Yaga? When did teachers join the gc? 

**briar** \- they didn’t babe they just invited themselves, guess we have to behave now. 

**yaga** \- not really, i couldn’t care less about what you do in your own time. destiny is a load of bullshit, you’ve convinced me.

 **raven** \- really? i thought all teachers were supposed to worship destiny or smth..

 **kitty** \- oh wow, i don’t mean to intervene but this is interesting 

**yaga** \- i mean i used to, but yknow the guy’s driving me up the page. i swear if you put your hands on his shoulders and shook him you’d hear his one brain cell rattling around in his skull. he’s obsessed i can’t lie to you, mr bad wolf and i have to bite our cheeks to stop ourselves howling from laughter whenever he tries to make a speech to you all, like seriously have you ever met anyone so uptight?

 **yaga** \- i had better stop there, don’t wanna get my ass fired. i mean where else can a floating sorceress work, monster high? 

**cupid** \- hey!

 **dexter** \- LMAO WHERE

 **yaga** \- whatever after, don’t do anything stupid while i’m gone. see you prepubescent teens in home evilnomics or something, i haven’t checked my schedule. 

**faybelle** \- oh. my. fairy. godmother.

 **apple** \- What just happened?

 **faybelle** \- no u don’t understand shes like my favourite teacher lmfaoo-

 **cerise** \- haha yeah i heard my dad talking abt how much he wishes he could just burst out laughing whenever he hears grimm speak.

 **ramona** \- girl..?

 **apple** \- Oh, your dad works here?

 **cerise** \- what? noo lmfaoo..i showed him one of blondie’s mirror casts over summer break. 

**raven** \- ohh kewl 

**duchess** \- well then if he wasn’t actually there then what would be the harm in laughing?

 **cerise** \- lol what is this shit some kind of interview

 **raven** \- frr somebody get jimmy fallon in here this is a talk show and a half

 **ramona** \- yh lay off nobody cares anyway she just made a harmless comment. no need to overanalyse everything damn..

 **faybelle** \- we were just making conversation, pup, weird how you’re getting so defensive? :o

 **blondie** \- hello i thought i could smell tension in here!!

 **darling** \- piss off blondie

 **blondie** \- that’s not very just right of you, darling! my job is to report on things that happen here at ever after and last time i checked, you and apple’s little incident happened at ever after!

 **apple** \- You didn’t have to invade our privacy though.

 **blondie** \- hello? i thought you were all about destiny, apple. doesnt my story involve breaking into a house to eat porridge? those rules don’t apply to me.

 **apple** \- Those rules don’t apply to you in your story. However you’re not currently in your story, so those rules still apply to you for as long as you attend ever after. It’s in the rule book you know, I have it memorised.

 **blondie** \- ugh ok i guess i’m sorry then. but i’m not deleting it, you guys were obvious anyway. 

**darling** \- no u will delete it because we didn’t consent to being in that video especially not in that vulnerable situation. don’t be an asshole blondie, you wouldn’t like it if we did this to you and cupid.

 **cupid** \- hey don’t drag me into this! and what do you mean “you and cupid.”??

 **darling** \- you guys are dating too, i saw you peck before going to class yesterday. but i’m not a weirdo so i didn’t take any videos of it.

 **blondie** \- no proof, so it didn’t happen. me and cupid are too close to be dating, mind your business. 

**apple** \- Kind of ironic that you’d be telling us to mind our business when you mirrorcasted our private moment for the whole school to see. Don’t be a hypocrite.

 **blondie** \- this just isn’t right i’m sorry, i don’t wanna fight with you. i’ll delete the episode, it won’t happen again i promise.

 **faybelle** \- whaaaat?? noo omg crud my dragon corn hasn’t finished popping yet keep going ughh!!

 **darling** \- shut up faybelle, this isn’t for your entertainment.

 **faybelle** \- i mean you are arguing with blondie, wouldn’t be a surprise to me if she were documenting this right now for her next mirrorcast. maybe this is for everyone’s future entertainment, do you really trust that she’s sorry?

 **blondie** \- you are so manipulative! i’m genuinely sorry, nosiness is in my genes so sometimes it’s hard to contain myself. thank you for telling me how you feel about my actions, i’ll learn from this ok?

 **darling** \- we’ll see, i can’t say i’m not still mad at you but i don’t want to rip your head off ur shoulders anymore.

 **apple** \- Darling!?

 **darling** \- /j

 **apple** \- I should think so too! And, yeah I agree. I’ll accept your apology when I see improvement. 

**blondie** \- got it. love u guys <3

 **darling** \- lyt i guess 

**apple** \- <33

 **faybelle** \- omg you guys are no fun at all

 **justine** \- hey is it my turn to say something now?

 **nina** \- hey justine my shawty bae 

**justine** \- ninaa omg hii

 **duchess** \- who are they?

 **ramona** \- well i know who justine is but no idea about nina

 **nina** \- ur joking omg this always happens

 **ashlynn** \- guys?? nina thumbell? daughter of thumbelina?

 **sparrow** \- i’m stumped

 **cedar** \- you’re so subtly mean to me sparrow and literally for what

 **sparrow** \- that pun wasn’t intended but like it’s defo something i would say to piss you off 

**nina** \- ah it’s alr i understand, i’m small.

 **raven** \- i thought maddie was the shortest one?

 **maddie** \- why, thank you! 

**raven** \- lol you’re welcome maddie <3

 **nina** \- no literally i’m tiny, like fit in ur pocket tiny. read my story you’ll understand. 

**raven** \- ahh right i see. hi nina!

 **nina** \- hi raven!

 **justine** \- HELLO CAN I SAY WHAT I WAS GNA SAY NOW

 **ramona** \- go for it bubs

 **justine** \- ok i can smell smoke who’s dorm is on fire. 

**sparrow** \- chill maybe cedar stood too close to a radiator or something.

 **cedar** \- i can hear screaming from hunter, it’s your room, ed

 **sparrow** \- OH WHAT IN THE PENIS

 **cerise** \- PLSJSJEBD 

**cerise** \- cedar you’re the best 

**cedar** \- aww!

 **cupid** \- love is a beautiful thing

 **cerise** \- yeah alright lol kinda random 

**cupid** \- oh, not at all! very relevant actually ;)

 **cedar** \- she’s hinting that she thinks we like each other 

**cedar** \- shit!

 **cerise** \- omg cedar language wtf 

**cupid** \- avoid it all you want! but i see what’s happening <3

 **sparrow** \- cedar are you in love with cerise

 **sparrow** \- cedar 

**holly** \- shut up himbo what are you on about 

**sparrow** \- hi bestie just interrogating twig girl

 **holly** \- look dude ily but u need to lay off cedar like shes too precious

 **sparrow** \- ur probably right 

**faybelle** \- yk i always thought hunter would be the one to hurt cedar, too bad he’s a freaking vegan

 **cerise** \- ok why does there need to be someone to hurt cedar why can’t we just leave cedar tf alone

 **duchess** \- why do u need ur hood up all the time 

**cerise** \- bitch wtf does that have to do with cedar 

**duchess** \- i bet this hoe has big ass ears watch 

**cerise** \- yh i can fly with them they’re legit like wings dude

 **duchess** \- show us 

**ramona** \- ew i don’t wanna see cerise’s crispy ass fuckin ears 

**justine** \- CRISPY??

 **justine** \- also we are yet again ignoring the fact that sparrow and hunter’s dorm is on fire 

**sparrow** \- oh right yeah brb

 **ashlynn** \- backup in hunters room pls there’s been a fire 

**maddie** \- well that’ll explain the wonderful smell! they should sell candles like that, just ones that smell of burning wood!

 **cedar** \- not ok!

 **maddie** \- oh crickets, sorry cedar! 

**briar** \- omw 

**ashlynn** \- <3 thanks 

**grimm** \- Students, your behaviour in this group chat today has not been up to standard. This will improve I’m sure, as we are moderating you. 

**justine** \- hey grimm there’s been a fire wanna talk abt that

 **grimm** \- That is being dealt with.

 **justine** \- my guy you have been no where to be seen, if u mean dealt with as in “other ppl are dealing with it who aren’t part of school faculty because that is not our problem! the safety of students is less important than destiny and legacy!” then i would understand, but atm i don’t.

 **maddie** \- oh horrific normalcy, your dorm is in smithereens! headmaster grimm with absolutely no respect whatsoever for your silly in all the wrong ways little self, bring your ass to this dorm with backup!

 **grimm** \- We are sending cleaners now. Study hall is open, the rest of you may now return to your dorms. I’m going to close the group chat for the night. 

**briar** \- it’s literally 8pm what do you 

**Chat closed, you may chat again when the group re-opens at 7am tomorrow morning or when an admin decides to open it. Message - Goodnight!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i kinda forgot abt this acc lmao srry bout that aha <3


	5. beef with baba yaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baba yaga is tired asf

**The chat has been opened.**

**grimmbot** \- Good morning students! Today’s breakfast in the castleteria - Sausage + Egg muffin (veggie option - uh...egg muffin) Please keep the chat PG! Enjoy your day.

 **ashlynn** \- the effort for the veggie option

 **hunter** \- what abt the vegans though what are we supposed to do

 **cerise** \- eat leaves

 **ashlynn** \- luv u cerise <33

 **cerise** \- stealing ur girl rn hunter ;)

 **hunter** \- that is so rude 

**farrah** \- ashlynn i hear maddie’s dad has vegan options at his cafe?

 **ashlynn** \- ooh that sounds good, what do u think hunter? 

**hunter** \- ur inviting me? 

**farrah** \- no ur gna go eat leaves with cerise 

**cerise** \- LOL

 **hunter** \- i’ll go get my purse 

**ashlynn** \- yayy

 **yaga** \- how tf do i mute this group chat

 **apple** \- Morning!! 

**yaga** \- quick how do i do it 

**raven** \- go into chat settings and change notifications to @s only

 **yaga** \- thank you

 **faybelle** \- @yaga

 **faybelle** \- @yaga

 **faybelle** \- @yaga

 **yaga** \- i’ll crucify you 

**faybelle** \- no it’s important 

**yaga** \- what 

**faybelle** \- may i change my name to gaybelle

 **yaga** \- no u may not

 **faybelle** \- bitch

 **justine** \- oh my god faybelle just said a dirty word

 **faybelle** \- hi justine 

**justine** \- vulgar language 

**faybelle** \- justine hey 

**justine** \- so gross 

**faybelle** \- hello 

**ramona** \- this sausage muffin is embarrassing

 **cerise** \- wheres the freaking sausage 

**cedar** \- it’s in the muffin 

**cerise** \- what, this?

 **cedar** \- yeah that’s the sausage 

**cerise** \- this looks like something i’d put my coffee mug on 

**maddie** \- well i don’t think it’s half bad?

 **cedar** \- maddie you don’t think weed is half bad 

**kitty** \- what’s wrong with weed!!

 **cedar** \- you don’t eat it do you?

 **kitty** \- she drank it-

 **maddie** \- it was hat-tastic!

 **kitty** \- it wasn’t tea maddie 

**maddie** \- i know it wasn’t tea, stuff doesn’t have to be tea to be wonderful!

 **kitty** \- oh have mercy 

**kitty** \- anyway weed is good! 

**apple** \- Are you forgetting that school faculty are literally monitoring this chat?

 **kitty** \- i’m baba yaga’s dealer it’s all good 

**blondie** \- can someone please help me with my next mirror cast??

 **cupid** \- what do you need help with? 

**blondie** \- uh..everything, i have too many things to update everyone on and if i don’t release it soon, everyone will find out about the news before i get the chance to say anything about it-

 **cupid** \- i’m just gna text dexter 

**faybelle** \- @raven she’s going to steal your man

 **raven** \- belle 

**raven** \- i am a LESBIAN

 **faybelle** \- oh that’s tuff dex

 **dexter** \- you’re a what

 **raven** \- you heard me? 

**dexter** \- cap? 

**raven** \- no :) /srs

 **dexter** \- whatever hopper is sexier than u anyway

 **hopper** \- hey dexter

 **dexter** \- hey baby cakes

 **daring** \- i just shit myself

 **blondie** \- daring wrong gc

 **daring** \- no i meant to send it here idc grimm can cry over me soiling my pants

 **briar** \- tbf he did replace himself with a bot

 **yaga** \- he WHAT

 **briar** \- oh hey

 **hopper** \- hey briar r u sure u don’t love me

 **dexter** \- babe!!!!

 **briar** \- yes i am sure

 **briar** \- also you are gay!

 **hopper** \- jeepers!

 **blondie** \- HELLO I NEED HELP DEXTER HI DEX HELLO DEXTER

 **dexter** \- sheesh shawty i’m here what do ya need

 **blondie** \- i need help fitting all of the new news into my mirrorcast rn

 **dexter** \- oh ok i am On my way!

 **blondie** \- thank yhu

 **nina** \- i am here to make sure u guys didn’t forget abt me again

 **raven** \- who are you

 **nina** \- i am going to use bad language

 **yaga** \- who are you

 **nina** \- PISS

 **yaga** \- ASS!

 **ramona** \- yaga can u put a curse on the castleteria chefs

 **yaga** \- no why?

 **ramona** \- look me in the eyes and tell me that sausage muffin was acceptable

 **yaga** \- no i don’t think i will

 **apple** \- I thought the food was lovely!

 **yaga** \- you make me sick

 **apple** \- Oh

 **darling** \- apple where are you

 **apple** \- In the library.

 **darling** \- kay i’ll be there in five

 **yaga** \- gross

 **raven** \- baba yaga homophobic????

 **cedar** \- D:

 **yaga** \- no i’m just tired of kids

**Grimm has entered.**

**grimm** \- omg

 **grimm** \- oh my god

 **briar** \- HUH

 **blondie** \- LMAOO

 **grimm** \- you guys

 **cupid** \- HELLO???

 **daring** \- hey grimm i shit my self

 **grimm** \- so true daring so true

 **daring** \- wait

 **grimm** \- i got into milton’s account

 **yaga** \- whats his password

 **apple** \- What!

 **darling** \- drop his digits dexter

 **blondie** \- how did u know it was dexter

 **darling** \- he’s the only one who is smart

 **humphrey** \- what abt me

 **darling** \- hmm

 **humphrey** \- ???

 **humphrey** \- she’s offline

 **sparrow** \- my phone is literally guffing rn what is going on

**sparrow’s name was changed to ‘ed sheeran’.**

**ed sheeran** \- oh my god you cannot be serious

 **cerise** \- freaking finally oh my god

 **cedar** \- i’m happy abt this

 **ed sheeran** \- why do you hate me

 **cedar** \- you attacked me with an axe

 **ed sheeran** \- ok?? ur a tree lady u could have just used a glue gun or smth

 **cedar** \- and what abt the penis

 **ed sheeran** \- soap and water

 **cerise** \- ed sheeran will you sing castle on the hill

 **ed sheeran** \- no i will not

 **yaga** \- what is his password!!!

 **grimm** \- it used to be legend45

 **grimm** \- but now it is imatwonk69

 **kitty** \- teehee funny number

**Grimm has gone offline. Message - AUGHDB**

**dexter** \- NOOOO

 **grimm** \- greetings good bitches

 **dexter** \- oh thank god

 **dexter** \- WAIT WHO

 **briar** \- faybelle

 **dexter** \- SHE WASNR EVEN HERE HOW

 **briar** \- why tf do u think i’d know

 **grimm** \- do u notice me do u notice meee yah

 **cerise** \- i just wanna know shawty do u notice me

 **grimm** \- shut up or i will tell everyone you’re a wolf

 **cerise** \- fake news

 **kitty** \- we already know gaybelle

 **grimm** \- OH TY FOR REMINDING ME

**Grimm changed faybelle’s name to ‘gaybelle’.**

**cerise** \- wait wtf do u mean u knew

 **yaga** \- you growl at people cerise

 **cerise** \- um

 **raven** \- shit what

 **cedar** \- cerise is a wolf?

 **cerise** \- ...no

 **cedar** \- oh ok!

 **grimm** \- tbf i was joking but now i’m kinda sus of u cuz ur all srs

 **cerise** \- idk kinda hurt yk

 **grimm** \- i’m srry cewise </3

 **cerise** \- u hurt my feewings :(

 **ramona** \- pls shut up! xd

 **cerise** \- no pee your self 

**ramona** \- :*

 **grimm** \- ok i’m probably gna log off now bc i think baba yaga is trying to log in

**Grimm has gone offline. Message - in another life </3 i would b ur girl :( we’d keep all our promises B) b us against the world <3 **

**cupid** \- so true !!

**Grimm has come online.**

**grimm** \- u kids wanna see smth cool

 **holly** \- what! :D

 **poppy** \- u guys i’m having a sale, come in the next hour and u get 50% off haircuts <3 !! 

**poppy** \- oh yh get it grimm

**Grimm has left the chat. Head admin powers have been handed over to Baba Yaga. Message - <3**

**holly** \- WHAHAGSHS

 **darling** \- that was so cute do it again but with sparrow 

**yaga** \- wait for it

 **apple** \- Why’d headmaster grimm leave?

 **yaga** \- he didn’t don’t worry ur pretty little head 

**apple** \- Oh uh

 **ginger** \- guys i need to dm headmaster grimm abt holding a bake sale but i can’t find his account? 

**raven** \- oh..my god ????

 **ginger** \- ..what?

 **poppy** \- waitt

 **justine** \- yo i cant find it either LOL

 **duchess** \- poppy open the freaking door i want a hair cut

 **poppy** \- one mo-

 **yaga** \- :)

 **cedar** \- baba yaga what did you do?

 **gaybelle** \- WHO DELETED GRIMM’S ACCOUNT LMFAOOO

 **yaga** \- dexter did, naughty dexter! 

**dexter** \- HUH NO?

 **yaga** \- look at him he’s out of control!

 **dexter** \- helllllloooooooo?????!!2!!2!2

 **daring** \- dexterrrrr whyd u do that! 

**dexter** \- oh shit ur pants daring 

**daring** \- no you shit ur pants! 

**blondie** \- i’m gonna pass out this is too much 

**cupid** \- nooooo! 

**blondie** \- so much is going on i can’t report all of it omg 

**cupid** \- i’ll help you we can collab 

**raven** \- wait so who actually deleted his account ?

 **yaga** \- some bitch called baba yaga

 **briar** \- oh wow

 **briar** \- WAIT

 **raven** \- HAHAHSHSHD

 **cedar** \- LOLL

 **briar** \- OH MY GOSHDHDH

 **gaybelle** \- girl ur gna get fired lmOAOSOS

 **yaga** \- lol how i can just curse them 

**cedar** \- cerise is cry laughing 

**cerise** \- i’m so happy you don’t even understand 

**yaga** \- ok i’m going to close the chat soon, fill it with sensible conversations before i do so grimm doesn’t get suspicious.

 **yaga** \- one each though

 **raven** \- maddie’s hair looks nice today

 **maddie** \- thank you raven! you look the same as you always have.

 **apple** \- Um, Darling is pretty?

 **darling** \- lmao she said be sensible not to simp over women

 **blondie** \- well since we’re all being nice to each other i wanna say that cupid is very lovely for helping me with my mirrorcast and you can expect to find our collab on the school mirrors tomorrow!

 **cupid** \- i was going to say that but thank you blondie.

 **poppy** \- uh half off haircuts?

 **duchess** \- i’m still waiting outside.

 **holly** \- let her in pleaseee

 **gaybelle** \- briar has nice hair i guess 

**briar** \- you have nice hair too thanks 

**ed sheeran** \- PENIS

 **dexter** \- ED OMFG

 **daring** \- i did not shit myself 

**nina** \- you guys literally ruin everything 

**justine** \- ramona is hot 

**ramona** \- that’s so subtle wow 

**cerise** \- cedar is very cool 

**cedar** \- i love you 

**yaga** \- ok i think we should stop there- uh goodnight guys?

**Baba Yaga has closed the chat. Message - i didn’t do anything :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i hope u guys don’t mind me taking years to write these lol


End file.
